


Paying it Forward

by GoodJanet



Category: Mad Men
Genre: Age Difference, Dubious Consent, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Rough Sex, Running Away
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 01:08:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3917542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoodJanet/pseuds/GoodJanet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Those scenes with the maid left some things to be desired.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paying it Forward

Don shoves the boy onto the bed so hard that he bounces more than once. Did the kid really not have a back-up plan? Or even a cover story? As he once told a young Pete Campbell, the boy hadn’t though this through.

He looks down at him in disgust. The kid’s sprawled out on the bed like he’s offering something, all big eyes and parted lips and gangly limbs. Damn it, he’s been cooped up in his car and motels and now he’s stuck in this godforsaken place. All he wanted to do last night was sleep and jerk off and leave. But no. The maid had wanted to play high ball, and lost.

“W-what are you gonna do to me?” he finally musters up the courage to ask.

Don shakes his head.

“What’s your name?”

“Why?”

“Don’t make me ask again.”

“Richard. My name is Richard.”

Don gets in closer and slaps him across the face.

“Where’s the money?”

“None of your business.”

Don sees red and moves in. Richard tries to dodge him, but Don is bigger and stronger and faster. Not to mention angry and with nothing left to lose. The kid struggles valiantly, but Don simply straddles his hips and holds his slim wrists in a vice. He’s positive that Richard can feel how hard he is. It really has been a while, and all the squirming felt as good as he imagined it would be with that woman from the pool.

“Oh god, please,” Richard moans.

Don’s not terribly sure what he’s asking for, but he’s sure he’s going to find out very soon. 

“If you’re going to act like a man, you need to learn to take your punishments like a man,” Don husks.

The boy whimpers, but allows Don to pull his pants and underwear down and off his legs. God, he hasn’t done this since the army. Not since he and Draper were the only ones left at camp…But that doesn’t matter now.

“Do you have anything on that cart of yours that I can use?”

The boy looks at him, wide-eyed, and nods his head. There’s a small tube of sun screen. It’s not ideal, but he’s not going to pretend this is something it isn’t. Don pours it onto his hands and onto Richard’s ass. He presses in two fingers right away, and the white lotion squelches between his fingers.

“Shit, makes it look like someone’s already been here,” Don says. “Has someone?”

The boy rapidly nods his head. Don guesses that while he might not be the first, he’s probably not even the fifth.

“I’m going to fuck you now.”

Again, Richard quickly nods his head, and Don waits for no other invitation. 

“ _Fuck,_ ” Don moans.

This. This is exactly what he’d been missing. It’s so easy, in the city, to grab a girl and have her and leave. But out here, on the open road, it’s so damn hard. It’s too expensive to keep finding clean, reputable hookers all the time. So this right now is a treat. He can’t even remember the last time a whore let him fuck her in the ass.

He doesn’t last very long, and the kid doesn’t even come. Don tried to jerk him off, but he remained limp as a rope, and Don didn’t feel like trying very hard to fix that.

He pulls out of the kid slowly. He made quite the mess of him. There was come and lotion everywhere. What had been arousing in the moment, was quite disgusting now.

“You need to shower, you need to throw away these sheets, and you need to tell me where the money is.”

“I have the money,” Richard says in a small voice. "In my room."

Don frowns. He needs to make sure the kid is paying attention.

“I’ll help you get out of here, but I can’t get out of here until they have their money. Do you understand?”

Richard sits up with a wince.

“Yes.”

Don pats him on the back.

“Good. Now come on. You’re a good kid. I don’t want you in this position with someone else who won’t be a friendly as me. We both need to leave.”

“Why are you helping me?” Richard asks.

Don sighs and lights a cigarette.

“I’m paying it forward.”

“If you say so.”

In the back of his mind, he hears the clinking of dog tags and the sound of enemy fire. He sees someone hand him a medal. He sees Anna and Betty and Sally. He sees Peggy. If there’s a chance he can give that all to someone else, then it’s a chance he’s willing to take.

“I do.”


End file.
